1. Field
The following description relates to a method of measuring a time difference between detection times and a device for performing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
To obtain a pulse transit time (PTT), biosignal sensing devices located in different portions of a body are connected by a wire, and photoplethysmogram (PPG) signal waveforms are continuously collected from each biosignal sensing device. The PTT is calculated by comparing the collected signal waveforms.